not alone
by no cure for crazy
Summary: She knows it's not going to be an easy task, but knowing that she has someone there to catch her when she falls makes her feel a little better.


AN: Well I wrote this a while ago directly after the promor was realized since it wouldn't leave me alone and posted it on tumblr. And I've randomly decided to post it here and share it with all of you since i haven't posted anything here for a while. So here it is. I just love fitzskye friendship so much and deseperately need more of it.

Disclaimer: Agents of Shield is not mine because if it was Trip would still be alive. (Even if he totally he and the writers are confused)

* * *

Not Alone

Skye sits on the edge of the bed, hunched over, her hands fist in her hair. Her eyes are tightly closed and she's trying to calm herself down after another episode. She doesn't know what the hell is wrong with her, or why every so often she'll cause everything to shake.

She doesn't know what the Obelisk did to her, hell she can't even understand what it does in the first place. She's not the same as she was before and she can't control whatever it is she's gotten from toughing the damn thing.

She's never been more scared in her life – not even when she first found out Ward was Hydra.

The team found her in that underground place, hunched in a corner after what felt like an earthquake had occurred. But she had only realized that it was her who caused it – that she was the one who could cause such destruction and wreck havoc.

She had refused to let any of them come near her, but that hadn't stop Coulson from walking forward and slowly pulling her to her feet. Skye had to force herself not to cry like the scared and confused little girl she felt like in the moment.

She refused to make eye contact with any of them. The awkward silence was uncomfortable and there were a few more quakes before they had made it back to the bus; which had sent Skye back into the position in which they had found her.

None of them looked at her the same. It was as if they no longer trust her or were scared of her - and she didn't blame them, because really, she didn't trust herself.

Ever since then she's been in this makeshift hospital room. The same room she was in when she had "died." And Simmons has been watching over her, studying her, trying to figure out what the Obelisk did.

She feels even more like a test subject than she did the first time. And unlike last time, there's a different air around Simmons. Simmons acts difference around her and she can't seem to place if it's concern, fear, uncertainty or all three.

The door to the room opens, the sound pulling her from her thoughts. She forces herself to a standing position when she's sure the shocks have passed. She glances up to see her visitors and wishes that he wasn't here.

She holds her hands up and shakes her head. "No," she says, stepping backwards only to back into the hospital bed. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I wanted to check up on you," Fitz tells her.

Skye closes her eyes for a moment, trying to fight away the tears threatening to fall. He's been such a good friend to her even when she didn't deserve it, and she'd never forgive herself if she hurt him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," he tries to argue.

She shakes her head. "You don't know that. I don't know that. _None_ of us know that."

"Whatever _this_ is, it isn't you," Fitz states.

She glances up and meets his eyes. There's nothing but concern in the blue orbs. He cares for her and wants to be there for her. She appreciates it, she really does. But she doesn't trust herself around any of the team. Not since the events of San Juan.

"How can you manage to still look at me the same way you did before?" she questions. "No one else does. There's always that fear hidden in their eyes."

"Because I know who you are Skye," Fitz argues.

"I'm a monster, Fitz," she manages to get out as her voice cracks and she feels the first of many tears fall down her cheeks.

He takes a step forward. "You're not, Skye."

"But I am."

He walks forwards until he's standing in front of her. Though she wishes he hadn't. Wishes he hadn't entered the room and had stayed on the other side of the glass – like everyone else.

"Fitz," she starts to say, but he cuts her off.

"I don't care how different you feel, how much of a monster you think you are," Fitz tells her as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. "I know you're not."

She relaxes into his tough and lays her head against his shoulder. She's crying into his neck and probably soaking his sweater with tears, but he doesn't seem to care. "There is something seriously wrong with me," she says against his neck.

His hands rub soothing circles along her back. "Whatever it is, you're not in this alone. I know what it's like to be different, to have changed because of something that wasn't in your control."

She nods. It feels like the only thing she can do at the moment.

"I-I've pulled myself away from everyone while I was trying to recover from what happened when Simmons and I were in that pod underwater," Fitz continues. "When I really should have let the team help me through it."

"I can't do this alone," Skye finally admits.

"And I'm here to make sure you won't have it," Fitz states. "I'm not going anywhere."

Skye stands in his embrace, gaining comfort from the simple action. In this moment she finally feels like she's not alone in the world. While the rest of the team has changed how they see her right now, Fitz refuses to do so.

A part of her appreciates that but the other part of her wishes he was too afraid to come near her.

"I still feel like I'm going to hurt you."

"Don't freak out about the what ifs, Skye," Fitz advises. "The only thing you should be worrying about is yourself and how to control whatever this is."

Skye pulls back. "And what if I can't?"

Fitz places her hand on her shoulder and gives is a reassuring squeeze. "You just have to have faith in yourself."

She meets his eyes. "I wish it was that easy."

"Maybe it will be now that you know that you're not alone."

Skye smiles despite how she feels and she reaches up and quickly wipes the tears away. She takes a few slow breathes to try and resolve her breathing. Trying to return her breathing to normal before she causes another quake.

There's a long road ahead of her; trying to figure out this new thing she can do, learning to control it and live with it. She knows it's not going to be an easy one and there's going to be major bumps in the road.

But it doesn't feel as bad knowing that she has someone there to catch her when she falls. After all, what are friends for?


End file.
